Crossover Tales
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: A series of one shots using PRU's Crossover Prompt Challange.
1. Moon

This is for PRU's Crossover Prompt Challenge

**Prompt:** #47 Moon

**Fandom Crossing: **Power Rangers/Daughters of the Moon

**Characters: **Tommy/ Maggie/ Vanessa/Serena/Catty/ Jimena/ Tianna

**Summary: **Tommy meets the Daughters of the Moon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belong to Disney. I do not own Daughters of the Moon. Daughters of the Moon belong to the author, Lynne Ewing.

"Stop!" Tommy heard the blonde girl scream.

"Stop!" another one of the girls screamed. "You'll only make them stronger. Stop fighting them."

Tommy ignored them and he noticed one of the punks he was fighting smile, almost sadistically. He felt the right thing to do was fight them. There was something strange about the punks in front of them. _It didn't help that their eyes glowed_, Tommy thought to himself. He sent another swift roundhouse kick in the gut to a 1950's reject that seemed to have a hard time giving up when he should have. Tommy as usual was doing well on his despite the protest from the five teenaged girls behind him.

"_Who are they to tell to get out of the way? They should,_" Tommy thought. "_What do they know about saving the world?_"

The next thing Tommy knew he was on the flat of his back looking up at the sadistic looking chick who knocked him down. After a few minutes Tommy heard the distinct sound of high heels making contact with the concrete and the girls chanting in Latin. He looked up at the girls and it looked like their moon necklaces had a light emitting from them. A few moments later all the punks seemed to make a retreat.

The blonde girl walked up to him and held out her hand to help him up.

"Crap," he heard the Hispanic girl say angrily.

"We need to take him to Maggie," the eclectic dressed chick suggested a little nervously. "She'll know what to do."

"I could use my power to make sure this wouldn't happen," the red head suggested.

"No, Catty!" The blonde stated in parent scolds a child.

A little while later, he was walking into a candle lit apartment. He sat down next to the girls. He noticed the blonde who introduced herself as Vanessa was nervous and he thought he saw her disappear, but he shook it off and thought it was dimly lit room messing with his eyes. A middle-aged woman sat down across from him.

"Tea?" she asked.

"No," Tommy answered.

"I'm Maggie," she introduced herself after she had finished handing the girls their cups of tea.

"I'm Tommy," he said.

The older woman nodded her head in response. "So, girls why did you bring him here?"

"He was fighting a group of Followers and saw us finish them off our way!" Vanessa explained nervously.

"Did you explain to him how to fight a follower?" Maggie asked all five of them.

"All we told him was not to fight them and that what he was doing would only make them stronger!" the one called Tianna stated.

Once again the older woman was nodding her head. Then a smile crept on her face like she new something they didn't which she did considering she had been around since people worship several different deities at once. She looked at Tommy with the smile still on her face and it made Tommy inner ranger sense to go off.

"Where are you from?" Maggie asked.

"Angel Grove," he answered and the grin on her face became wider.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from one of Zordon's chosen!" she revealed.

Tommy didn't know what to say anything beyond, "How. Do. You. Know. That?"

"Well, when you've been around for as long as I have you tend to meet a lot of people," she stated. "Actually, I was born in Greece during the time when people openly worshiped other gods. When I came of age I pledged my life to the goddess of the moon, Selene."

"I thought Artemis was the goddess of the moon," Tommy interrupted.

"Well, Selene was originally and still is in my respect the goddess of the moon," Maggie stated. "As I said I pledge my life to serve the goddess of the moon and to help defend the earth for the Atrox."

"The Atrox?" Tommy questioned.

"Do you know about Pandora's Box?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, she opened the box and all the evil's and plagues and any bad thing that happened to humanity came out, right?" Tommy said.

"Yes and the last the to leave the box was hope, which is essential to our so called fighting," Maggie told Tommy.

"Um, Maggie, what did you mean you wouldn't expect anything less from one of Zordon's chosen?" Vanessa asked.

"Because he was, but you commonly call Zordon's chosen as the Power Rangers," she explained.

"Hold the phone one minute!" Jimena exclaimed. "Just because he lived in a town that had the Power Rangers doesn't make him one."

"True," Maggie agreed. "But how else do you explain his reaction to the followers. Normal people just get uneasy and probably walk away and his was exactly the opposite."

"She's right," Serena finally spoke up. "I read his mind. It's quite fascinating."

"You were?" Tommy said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah," Serena said casually. "I was doing it when you were thinking about you ranger past."

"Not another Psychic!" Tommy screamed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maggie asked.

"He's friends with three Kerovans. Two of which were on the last team to defend the earth from Angel Grove. They're telekinetic like Tianna," Serena explained.

"Argh! Would you stop that?" Tommy freaked.

"Serena, would you please?" Maggie requested and Serena nodded.

"So," Tommy began. "The Atrox is your enemy and these Followers you were talking about are his minions?"

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"And you can't fight them with physical violence?"

"Right, again," Maggie stated.

"So what would happen if the Atrox won?" Tommy asked seriously.

"It would be worse than any of your enemies as a ranger won," Maggie answered, solemnly.

Tommy sighed. These teenage girls were fighting an evil ten time worse than Rita, Zedd, The Machine Empire, Divatox put together, but hopefully they didn't have to save the world as long as he did or die defending it.

"So, Tommy." Maggie smiled. "How's is Zordon doing these days?"

"Actually, um, Zordon died a few years ago," Tommy stated, sadly.

"Oh, well, um, how did it happen?" Maggie asked her expression turning dark.

"He had been kidnapped by the United Alliance of Evil and was held prisoner. The Space searched the known universe for him. When the Red Space Ranger finally found him and was in away able to take him out of the clutches of the Evil Alliance, Zordon asked Andros to kill him and Andros complied, but didn't want," Tommy explained.

"So, that's why the golden like swept through my apartment building and across the planet?" Maggie asked blinking back tears.

"Yes, he said it was the only way for good to triumph and no ranger on Earth or elsewhere in the universe is going to question him. In doing so he purified all the enemies we had. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema are no longer evil and have human forms. Everyone else turned to dust," Tommy said looking away from Maggie.

"Zordon always knew what to do. He would give me advice about the girls I had mentored in the past. You know when that light wave went through me, I thought of Zordon and was happy and at peace with knowing everything was going to turn out all right," Maggie stated. "Thank you for telling me what happened to my old friend."

"You're welcome. You know I wish he had told us about you and the Atrox, but then there were many dangers and allies that we met that we didn't know existed until it was right in front of us," Tommy reminisced.

"That sounds like Zordon," Maggie said with a laugh.

Tommy looked at his watch. "I'm sorry about this but I've got to go. Do mind if I come see you again?"

"No, not at all. I would be delighted!" Maggie smiled.

"Goodbye," he told everyone and opened the door, but turned around. "Do you mind if I bring some friends?"

"I don't mind," She answered. "Are thinking of bringing some of your teammates over here?"

Tommy quickly nodded his head.

"Then it's definitely all right," Maggie answered with a smile. "I would love to meet them."

"Goodbye again," he said as he walked out the door.


	2. Twilight

**Summary:** Carlos meets the vampires from Twilight. Pre-Breaking Dawn.

**Prompt: **#46 Twilight

**Fandom Crossing: **Power Rangers/Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Characters: **Carlos/Alice/Jasper/Edward/Rosalie/Emmett

Carlos walked around the rainy town of Forks, Washington and wishing he was back in sunny Angel Grove, California. The only thing he was looking forward to was coaching the soccer team at Forks High School. While he was walking, people would stop and stare. He even heard a few say that he was a ranger, but he hoped no one would stop him to talk about being a ranger. He continued walking and noticed a group of five teenagers walking in his direction. He took a second look when he noticed their pallor and their golden eyes. He scrunched his face in confusion and thought, "There's something familiar about that."

Shortly after he thought that he swore he saw one of them focus on him more intently, but Carlos didn't think anything of it. When he was closer to the group a girl with short hair asked, "You're the new soccer coach at the high school, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answered.

This moment gave Carlos a chance to get a really good look at all of them. A blonde male who looked like he was in pain was holding hands with the pixie-haired girl. A blonde girl who could put all the Ranger girls to shame in the fashion department who was with a big, dark haired guy. He could swear he heard the guy with short brown hair laugh. Carlos for the second time that day gave a confused looked and once again he had felt that there was something weird going on.

"Do you guys plan on joining the soccer team?" he asked after he was done looking them over.

"Uh, no," the short-haired girl answered. "We prefer to play baseball."

"That's cool," Carlos stated. "A friend of mine back home plays baseball."

"Where's home?" the girl asked.

"Angel Grove," Carlos answered.

"That's why you look familiar," she said. "You were the black space ranger."

"Yep, that's me," Carlos said.

"You don't like talking about it?" the girl asked.

"Well," Carlos began. "It's the one thing that everybody wants to talk about if you know what I mean."

"It the only thing that strangers want to talk about," the guy with brown hair said.

"Oh, well," the small girl said. "We can fix that. I'm Alice. This is my brother Edward." She pointed to the guy with brown hair.

"I'm Jasper," the blond guy said.

"I'm Emmett," the big guy said introducing himself.

"And I'm Rosalie," the girl with fashion model looks said.

"I'm Carlos Valartes," Carlos said finally introducing himself to the group.

"Well, Coach Valartes, I hope you will enjoy your stay here," Alice welcomed him. "Nothing strange goes on here."

"I hate to agree with you, but my time as a ranger has taught me one thing especially after I became a ranger: Weirdness follows me wherever I go. I can't escape it," Carlos stated casually.

The boy named Edward jaw seemed to clinch after he said that. Edward kept on fidgeting like he wanted to say or do something. Finally he did. "Could you please follow us for a few minutes?"

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss privately," Edward answered.

"Could you be more specific?" Carlos asked. "I mean I don't want to loose my job before I start it."

"You're a former Power Ranger. Nobody would question your intentions," Edward stated. "But if it would make you feel better, it has to do with being bitten by bats."

Carlos was shocked and he didn't know what to say. He nodded his and followed the group that was leading him away from the civilians. When they finally stopped Carlos started to ask a question but was interrupted by Edward.

"You were once a vampire but how come walking around and smelling like a human?" Edward asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Carlos denied.

"I really doubt that since your face said otherwise when I mention being bitten bay a bat," Edward stated harshly.

"How do you know about that?" Carlos asked.

"Answer mine first," Edward ordered.

Carlos got the feeling at that moment he should answer as if his life depended on it. "The Power Rangers defeated the Lunar Bat that Divatox sent to defeat them and everything went back to normal."

"By rangers you mean, you and your teammates on the Turbo Team?" Edward inquired.

"Maybe," Carlos said being a little daring. "Now answer my question."

"I can read minds," Edward answered. "I know it won't bother you too much, because two of your best friends are telekinetic."

"OK, but what's you hang up with me being a vampire for a couple of days?" Carlos inquired.

"I'm sure you've sensed it in your own way, but couldn't place it," Edward reasoned.

"You mean you guys are vampires, like real vampires," Carlos said, but he wasn't scared.

"Yes, but what I think is hilarious as your time as a vampire you followed the so called vampire canon," Edward said finally relaxing, if even just a little.

"Well, when a ranger goes through something, it's usually in the cheesiest way and I do mean that in every sense of the word," Carlos said seriously but eventually laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rosalie said.

"You've never been a ranger, so it would be kind of impossible to understand," Carlos stated.

"Try me," Rosalie said.

The green clad man looked at the telepathic vampire and Edward said, "That is one story I will let you tell on your own."

"I got baked into a giant pizza," the former black ranger stated seriously and the group minus Edward gave a "You're not being serious" look. "I'm being serious, guys."

They just stood there frozen in silence until Emmett roared with laughter. "It's going to be fun with you around isn't it, Coach."

"That depends on how you define fun," Carlos said.


	3. Monkey

**Prompt: **#49 Monkey

**Fandom Crossing: **Power Rangers and The Monkees

**Characters: **Kim/Tommy/Mike/Davy/Micky/Peter

**Author's Note: **The Monkees I'm using in this story are Fictional Monkees. As in the characters of the TV show and not the actors who portray the Monkees.

Tommy handed a stuffed monkey that had a little pink back pack on it to his girlfriend, Kimberly.

"Thanks," the pink clad girl said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, but that's not you're only gift," he stated a little anxiously.

"Well, let me have the other one." She smiled mischievously.

"You have the other gift in your hands, too," Tommy told her and she cocked up her left eyebrow.

"Look in the monkey's back pack," Tommy suggested.

She unzipped the little back pack and pulled out two tickets. "You said you liked them so I got us two tickets as well as backstage passes.

She gave a disappointed looked that she hoped Tommy missed, but he didn't. "What you don't like them anymore.

"It's not that, Tommy," she began. "It's just that you shouldn't have wasted your money one these."

"Why," he asked a little confused.

"Well, I could have gotten them from my uncle. I should have told you this sooner, but Mike Nesmith is my uncle," she explained.

"Oh, well, that's explains why you play guitar," Tommy said.

"Yeah was one of my teachers as well as one of the best I had," she told him.

Later while wait backstage, Tommy was pacing.

"Tommy, calm down, you have nothing to worry about from Uncle Mike. He's a nice guy. Besides your making me nervous," Kim chided.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy said a little distractedly.

A few moments later, Kimberly heard the familiar southern drawl of her uncles as the group was walking back stage. Mike took one look at the girl wait backstage and he knew immediately who it was. "Kimberly!"

She ran to him, went onto her tiptoes, and grabbed him into a hug. "Hi, Uncle Mike."

"Your mom didn't say anything about you coming to this concert," Mike said.

"Well that's because I found out today," she beamed.

"OK," Mike said and his eyes fell on Tommy. "Who's this Kimberly?"

"Oh, um Uncle Mike, this is my boyfriend, Tommy Oliver," she introduced.

"Hi, um, Mr. Nesmith," Tommy stated quite nervously and shook Mike's hand when Mike offered.

"Call me Mike," the older man declared.

"OK, um, Mr.-I mean Mike," the boy dressed in white said.

"So how'd you like the concert, Shorty?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Uncle Mike you know you don't even have to ask," she squealed.

"How about you, Tommy," Mike asked again.

"It was awesome," Tommy stated.

"You're not just saying that because your girlfriends here, are ya?" Mike inquired.

"No, I know better than that," Tommy proclaimed.

One of the men behind Mike couldn't stand still or be quiet any longer and said, "Excuse me, I going to see if I can find any food any this Popsicle stand."

"You do that, Micky," he said before Micky skipped and jumped around backstage.

"_Who does that remind me of?" _Tommy thought.

"I know what you're thinking and yes, Rocky and Micky are quiet similar especially in the food department," Kimberly stated.

"You have a friend like Micky?" the short, British man asked.

"Yes, I do," Kimberly answered. "And to be honest I never thought I would, but then a lot of things like that have been happening lately." She looked at the communicator on wrist when she finished talking.

"So, Kimberly how's everything going?" Mike asked.

Just as she was about to answer it, her communicator when off. Tommy walked away from them and left Kimberly with her uncle.

She answered, "Everything's going great."

"Good," he said as Tommy was running back towards them.

"Uh, Kimberly we gotta go. We gotta go work on that thing for Ms. Appleby," Tommy lied.

"Right," Kimberly acknowledged. "I'm sorry Uncle Mike we'll finish this some other time?"

Mike grabbed the girl dressed in pink into a hug and said, "Sure, Kimberly. Talk to you later."

When the let go she followed Tommy out of the concert hall to a safe place to teleport and morph from.

"Tommy," she said as they were running.

"What?" he responded.

"Thanks for today," she said. "It was great while it lasted."

"You're welcome, Kimberly," the white ranger answered.


	4. Found

**Prompt: **# 31 Found

**Fandom Crossing: **Power Rangers and House

**Characters: **Adam/ Tanya/Dr. House/ Dr. Cameron/ Dr. Chase/ Dr. Foreman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers or House. Fox owns House. Disney owns Power Rangers. The same thing goes for the last chapter except The Monkees belong to Rhino Records.

"What new?" House asked as all four doctors walked towards the room with the new patient.

"The patients name is Adam Park. He's of Korean and Caucasian descent. He teaches martial arts to kids and works as a stuntman from time to time. He's been complaining of shoulder pain since 1998," Dr. Cameron explained.

"Then why is he here?" House asked dryly.

"All of his doctors recommended you and he's in town because his fiancé has a performance," Dr. Cameron said as they walked into the room.

"And Tanya made me," Adam stated as he pointed at the yellow clad black woman next to him.

"Afraid of your own fiancé," Forman joked.

"Well, she does have a mean right hook," Adam joked back. "Sometimes I regret teaching her kung fu."

The former green ranger laughed as Tanya playfully slapped his arm.

"So tell me Mr. Park, did you get this injury during a stunt show?" Dr. Chase asked.

"No, I wasn't working on any shows at the time," Adam answered, clearing his throat.

"It happened when I was sparring with a friend of mine in Angel Grove Park," Adam half-lied.

"Uh-huh," House voiced rather sarcastically.

"What don't you believe him?" Tanya asked.

"Well, that depends but in my experience people tend to lie to make themselves look good," House answered a little rudely.

Tanya and Adam was taken aback just a little and looked at each other. Both thinking he was going to be a tough one to convince.

A few hours later in Dr. House's office.

"He's lying about something and it's related to his condition. I just know it," House concluded.

"You don't know that," the Australian doctor argued.

"Why don't you prove that he's not lying by going to the house that those two have nearby and look around," House suggested.

"We shouldn't do that," Forman challenged.

"Why?" House asked.

"Well for one reason, the fiancé of the patient is famous and could get us in a lot of trouble," Foreman answered.

"So?" was House's response.

Foreman started to say something, but changed his mind and walked out the door with Chase in tow. When they arrived at Adam's place and carefully broke into it, the two doctors went there separate ways. At first neither doctor found anything. Then Chase was in the couple's bedroom and began looking there. He checked every draw and night stand. He even looked under the bed. Nothing. The only place left to look was the closet. He opened both doors that blocked his query. He looked through the clothes, the various things that were on the top shelf, and finally everything that was on the floor which mainly looked like shoes still in the boxes. Most of the boxes were just that filled with the shoes that were advertised on the outside of the box. Though a few had paper work and odds and ends. He had gone through every box except one. It looked like the rest of the shoe boxes he had already looked through. He picked it up it seemed lighter than some the boxes with paper work, but a little heavier than some of the boxes that actually had shoes in it. He opened not knowing what to expect. When he looked in it he became speechless and dropped the box. He jumped and ran to the door.

"Foreman!" he yelled. "I think I found something interesting." But he really didn't know if that was the best word for what he just found.

He heard the other feet hitting the hardwood floor as he ran. When Foreman finally made it to where his colleague was he looked at Chase. The other doctor had an expression on his face that he rarely saw on his face. "What is it?"

Chase pointed at the previously dropped box and asked "What does that look like?"

"It looks like a shoe box," answered Foreman.

"Not that. Inside it," Chase stated a little rudely.

Foreman took a few steps to the box and picked it up. He looked at its contents two of the things in the box read Power Rangers. He picked the one that still had a coin in it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like it's made out of plastic and the coin looks real, too," Chase said after a few minutes. "It has what looks like a mammoth, which if I remember is what the first team's black ranger piloted."

"Do you have any guess about the other one? I mean the base looks the same but it doesn't have a coin," Foreman asked.

"Wait didn't he say he lived in Angel Grove?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, his fiancé lived there, too," Foreman answered. "There are two in here that are yellow. And from what I remember about Tanya Sloan from magazines and then meeting her in person she wears a lot of yellow. The pictures of the patient that I've seen he's always wearing black or green or both."

"You don't think," Chase questioned.

"Well, One, two of these say Power Rangers, Two, both of them are from Angel Grove," Foreman began. "All the clues are pointing in their direction. I mean who would keep this in their house otherwise."

"Do you think this has anything to do with his injury?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," Foreman began. "But then I don't know if we should tell House about this."

"We've got, too," Chase said. "I mean, come on, it might have something to do with his injury."

"Fine, let's go," Foreman relented.

Chase picked up the lid of the shoe box and covered the contents and walked back out of the house.

At the hospital, Chase dropped the shoe box in front of House who was sitting at his desk.

"What is it?" House asked with agitation in his voice.

"Just look in it," Chase stated tiredly.

"Nothing will jump out and bite me if I look in it, but than again it could be an expensive pair of shoes that belong to Ms. Sloan," House spat at Chase.

"Oh, nothing but surprise is all I guarantee," Chase voiced.

"Nothing can surprise me," House declared.

"Oh, trust me. You will be," Chase proclaimed as Cameron walked.

"What will House be surprised about?" Cameron inquired as she joined the group.

"What we found at the patients house," Foreman answered.

"I highly doubt that," Cameron voiced with a smug expression on her face.

"Well, I might as well open it and fake my supposed surprise," House stated and lifted the lid of the shoe box. He picked up one of the morphers. "Why am I supposed to be surprised by a bunch of Power Ranger toys being in adult male's house for? Beyond the fact that it's a little weird."

"Um, they're not toys," Foreman explained.

"Right," House stated sarcastically. "I supposed to believe that why?"

Cameron looked at it and took it out of his hand. She touched the mastodon coin and the morpher itself. "This is real. The coin in the center is real and the base it's made out of something harder and stronger than plastic."

"Not you, too," House said disappointedly.

"If you don't believe me, touch the coin in the center and tell me that it's toy imitation," Cameron dared and handed the morpher back to House.

House did as Cameron suggested and surprised that everything about this toy was made too well.

Noticing what was going through his head by the expression that was on his face, Cameron said, "Remember the patient and his wife are from Angel Grove. Though at the time they would have been in high school, but then who would notice a bunch of teenagers sneaking off."

"And if they did, nobody would question a teenager sneaking off especially during a monster attack or just sneaking off period," Chase finished. Then something clicked in his head. "Oh my god! Kat."

"Who's Kat?" Cameron asked.

"She's my step mum's niece who moved to America. In fact she moved to Angel Grove," he revealed. "I wonder if…"

"You wonder if she knows something or is friends with the patient and his fiancé," Foreman wondered.

"Yes," Chase answered.

"Wait, what's your cousin's name?" Foreman asked.

"Kat. Kat Hillard," Chased breathed out.

"You mean Katherine Hillard the ballet dancer," Cameron said a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Chase asked.

"That girl wears more pink than should be allowed for one person," Cameron criticized.

"Wait, doesn't Mr. Park's wife wear a lot of yellow?" House asked.

"Yeah, she does," Cameron answered.

House lifted up Adam's first morpher. "This one's broken. I wonder what would happen if a Ranger used a broken one of these?"

House quickly put the morpher back into the box. He stood up and charged as quickly as he could to the patient's room with the other three in tow.

Adam was watching TV and talking to Tanya when the doctors came in. House slammed down the box with the morphers in it onto the tray in front of Adam.

"Where did you find this?" Adam asked panicking on the inside.

"Your house," House answered. "You know what I could get if I sold this story that I'm treating a Power Ranger and his pop star fiancé is one as well. In fact that's how they met."

"You can't prove that," Tanya shrieked. "Besides you broke into our house."

"Well, there is that problem," House said casually.

"Besides he can't prove anything, honey. They just look like kids toys," Adam stated getting some courage.

"Mr. Park," Chase said getting his attention. "Do you either of you know someone by the name of Katherine Hillard?"

"Yeah, of course, we do. She's one of our best friends," Tanya said sweetly.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Can you explain her sudden attitude change after she moved to Angel Grove?" Chase asked knowing that if they did know, it would strike a nerve.

"I-I, uh, don't know," Adam stammered.

"I have a question. When did you move to Angel Grove?" House interrupted.

"I moved to Angel Grove around the time the chose the three teen for the Peace Conference in Switzerland."

"You guys are pretty good at convincing people that you're not rangers. I mean when things start changing people a less likely to guess is my guess," House voiced.

"What's your point?" Adam inquired with venom in his voice.

"Nothing," he began as he picked up the morpher that had a crack in it. "Beyond wondering what would happen if someone would use this what would happen?"

"Same thing that always happens when something's broken, it doesn't work or won't work the way it's suppose, too," Adam answered. "I would guess," Adam added.

"Well, I guess I'll find out for myself if this is the real thing," House stated.

Tanya raised her hand to her mouth and let out a gasp and Adam yelled while reaching out for the morpher, "No, you could kill yourself!"

"Really, how would you know?" House stated with a knowing look.

"Because that's how this happened?" Adam revealed. "I've even been to doctors on other planets to fix this but they don't even know how to beyond given me really strong painkillers."

"Why would you need to go to doctors on another planet?" Chase asked.

"Because the Mighty Morphin' Powers were not made on Earth," Adam explained.

"But that's impossible. We've been told about powers that have been created on this planet," Chase proclaimed.

"Yes, that is true but who was behind the power, hm? The military that's who," Adam said a little rudely.

"Every other power has come from a source other than earth tends to keep their identities a secret," he told them as if he had something sour in his mouth.

He started to get out of the bed. The doctors tried to stop them. "What? You can't stop me. Besides there is nothing you can do expect prescribe me some painkillers which won't work very well and the pain will go away in awhile anyways."

"Fine," House said.

Adam grabbed his morphers and asked, "Maybe I have my belongs? So I can change into my regular clothes and stop going through color withdrawal."

"There is no such thing as color withdrawal," Chase said.

"Yes, there is if you're a Power Ranger," Adam proclaimed. "I'm sure you've wondered why Tanya wears yellow a lot or Kat wears a lot of pink as well as Kimberly Hart. I could go on but what's the point? I'm sure you get the idea."

Chase began walking away to get the former black rangers belongings, but Adam stopped him, "Oh and Chase I recommend that you forget this for your cousin's sake. There's a reason we keep this to ourselves besides the promise we gave to our mentor. We wouldn't have much of a life if we did like the Space Rangers do now."

"Why did you come in here if you knew that we wouldn't be able to help?" Cameron asked.

"You gotta have faith in the impossible. It's something you learn when you're a ranger," Adam explained. "Besides I have a feeling sometime soon, this will all be over with. I mean the pain, not that there will no more rangers. No as long as the morphin' grid exists, there will be rangers. The grid is another story for another time."

He said the last line just as Chase walked through the door. "I'll tell Kat that you said hi." And with that he smiled hoping that even though they found out his secret they won't say anything. But then again who would believe them.


	5. Change

**Prompt: **#44 Change

**Fandom Crossing:** Power Rangers/Until The Full Moon

**Characters:** Ashley/David/Marlo/Arnet/Madam Mira/Kim

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I do not own Until The Full Moon. Sanami Matoh does.

**Summary:** Ashley is the human cousin of David Vincent and she visits David and Marlo a year after the wedding.

**Warning:** Homosexuality mentioned.

**A/N: **If you haven't read the two part manga series, it's about a boy named Marlo who is half werewolf, half vampire and he turns into a woman on the night of the full moon. As well as David Vincent whose mother was born human but was changed into a vampire. So that's how Ashley can be his cousin through his once human mother.

As the former Turbo and Space yellow ranger walked up to her cousin's door she began to mutter to herself, "Why didn't he invite us? And what was with the year long honeymoon?"

Then she shook her head and answered herself, "It doesn't matter at least I get to see him after all this time."

Once she reached the door, she knocked loudly to announce her presence. The door opened and what looked like a kid with pointed ears poked his head through the door. After the kid looked her over once he said, "Sorry Ma'am, you can't come in my masters are expecting guests. But if you tell me what you name is I would be happy to tell the masters you stopped by."

"My name is-," Ashley began to say.

"Kim, there's no need to shoo this guest away. This is who we're expecting," a tall blonde with curly hair. He pulled Ashley close to him. "Ashley, it's so good to see you! It's been ages since you've come to Europe and visit us."

"I know that's why I'm here," she said. "As well as to meet this Marlo you've married."

"You'll get to meet Marlo soon enough," David stated. "How about something to drink after your long drive? I'm sure you're thirsty."

"That would be great," Ashley agreed.

"Follow me," David said as he led her to parlor.

Ashley gazed at everything in amazement as she followed her cousin. "Wow, is it possible that place has gotten better with time?"

David chuckled at his American cousin. "It's quite possible with Dad being a doctor."

When they reached the parlor, David pulled out a chair for Ashley and pushed it in for her. "So, what would you like? Wine? Something else?"

"Do you have anything else?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"Sure, would like water, juice, tea, or coffee?" David listed.

"Some tea would be good," Ashley stated.

"OK," David said. "Kim."

"Yes, Master David," Kim said as he walked into the well-lit parlor.

"Could you get Ashley some tea?" David asked.

"Sure," Kim agreed and he walked back out.

"So, where's Marlo?" Ashley asked.

"Marlo's out with my in-laws," David answered.

"OK," Ashley said. "Cool."

"So," David began. "Do you have anybody special?"

"Yeah, I've been with him since 1998. We're going to get married soon," She answered and lifted up her hand to show the engagement ring she had on. Instead of the traditional diamond, the stone on her ring was a rare gem from KO-35. Yellow. Just like the first birthday gift that Andros gave her.

"Congratulations!" David exclaimed. "When? Where? How?"

"We're still deciding on when. We're going to do it where he's from and it's going to be a traditional wedding," Ashley answered trying not to reveal too much.

"That sounds great." David smiled. "Just don't let my mother-in-law hear you say that. She might want to plan it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ashley stated with a laugh.

The little servant cam walking in and handed Ashley the tea she had asked for. No sooner had she thanked him she looked at his ears and stopped breathing. This little kid had pointed ears! What the heck is going on here?! The last time she seen something like that she was a ranger. Did David know something that he wasn't saying or what? Kim walked out of the parlor to attend to his other duties. Ashley tried to hide her shocked, but that is easier said than done.

"What's wrong, Ashley?" David asked after he noticed her expression.

"He-That-Kim," Ashley said as she emphatically gestured around her ears.

"Kim's ears," David said and Ashley nodded her head. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, because it would be pretty weird for someone from your world."

"My world," Ashley managed to say. "I've seen weirder I assure you."

"I highly doubt that," David stated.

"You wanna bet," Ashley challenged.

David was about to respond but than he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. "That must be Marlo. Wait here." He didn't know how he was going to explain to his cousin that he married a guy, because as far as she knew he was ladies man. That was true until Marlo came back into his life. He walked out of the parlor to meet Marlo.

"Hello, David!" Madam Mira chirped.

"Hello Madam Mira," David said as he moved his head around to search for Marlo. "Where's Marlo?"

"Marlo went to your bedroom," Mira answered. "Marlo is exhausted from today."

"OK," David said.

"So is your cousin here yet?" Mira asked.

"Yes she is," David stated. "She's in the next room if you want to meet her."

"Of course, I do," Mira said as she walked into the parlor. "Hello, I'm Marlo's mom. You must be Ashley. I've heard so much about you!"

Ashley was about to say something but then she was pulled in an air crushing hug. "Mira, let go. Ashley needs to breathe at some point."

"Oh, sorry, but it's so nice to talk to someone that isn't David's father for once," Mira said with a smile and put her hands on her head to make sure her bun was still in place.

"No problem, I've been through worse," Ashley stated.

"Well, I hate to say hello and run but I've got to check on something," Mira said. "Talk to you later, all right."

"Sure," Ashley agreed and nodded her head. She watched as the older woman walked out of the room.

"Do you want to know which room you'll be staying in?" David asked.

"Sure."

"Well, follow me," David suggested.

A few hours later after Ashley had settled in, she left her room to find David and Marlo to join for dinner. The sun was starting to go down as she made her way to her cousin's room. She lightly tapped on the door to announce that she was coming in. She opened the door and saw a guy with short blonde hair looking out the window. When the sun finally set and the moon rose. The person before her transformed by becoming shorter and hair getting longer. This person turned around and Ashley realized this person had turned into a girl. When the girl realized she was there a look of panic swept across her face. Ashley walked deeper into her cousin's room unsure of what to say. Ashley the entire time was wondering where David and the mysterious Marlo was or more precisely was this Marlo.

"David!" the other girl screamed.

A few moments later David came running into his room. Upon seeing his cousin, he said, "Ashley what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, because I was a little hungry and wanted someone to join me," she answered and finally letting her ranger side take over, "David, what's going on here?"

"Well, how do I explain this?" David asked no one in particular.

"Just tell and get it over with," Ashley suggested.

"Well, I'm a vampire," David began to explain.

"A vampire?" she asked as she was backing up and bumped into Marlo. Then she jumped nearly a foot or two away.

"Don't worry I wouldn't feed off of you and neither will Marlo," David stated.

"Because I have the vampire fangs," Marlo explained.

"Wait you're Marlo?" Ashley questioned.

Marlo nodded and Ashley asked, "What was that I just witnessed?"

David began to say something but Marlo stopped him, "No, David. It's best if I told her. I'm half vampire and half werewolf. I don't change into a werewolf and I don't have any vampire characteristics. See my mom descends from the Yam Tribe, which at one time use to be all male."

"Wait an all male tribe, but how did they reproduce?" Ashley interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Marlo gave a kind smile. "You see on the night of the full moon one of two transformations would happen. One of them was staying male and turning into a wolf. The other one was to turn into a woman. But after mixing with other tribes that no longer happened until my father and mother had me and some how the vampire gene brought out the old werewolf genes and here we are."

"This is so weird," Ashley stated. "But then that is the story of my life."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Marlo asked.

"Yeah, really. That's the second time you've said something like that today," David proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," Ashley declared. "Oh, I forgot I'm Ashley. Ashley Hammond. I could tell you I'm related to him, but I guess you could figure that out with me being here."

"Yeah, that was the big give away," Marlo chuckled. "Wait did you say your name was Ashley Hammond. As in the Yellow Space Ranger?"

"Yeah, why?" Ashley asked.

"I lived in America at the time it happened. That's how I know," Marlo stated. "If I had know you were that Ashley, I would have forgot about ignoring David and called him."

"Wait you've know David a long time?" Ashley said a bit confused.

"Yeah, our dads are best friends," Marlo replied.

"This is the Marlo I mentioned a long time ago. But that was before I found out he could change into a girl," David explained.

"Ah," Ashley responded.

"So, you were a Power Ranger, huh?" David asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers why this isn't as weird as it should be," Ashley voiced. "When you fight monster everyday, you become desensitized by this."

"I could imagine so," David vocalized.

"I have a question," Ashley began and David nodded. "Are the things they say about vampires true? I mean besides drinking blood."

"Oh, you mean can we be near garlic and all those other things?" David finished for her. "Well sunlight is true."

"Even for me a bit," Marlo stated. "Except I don't die, I just feel a bit under the weather."

"But everything else is not true," David explained. "Why do you asked?"

"Oh a friend and ranger teammate of mine got bit by a lunar bat that was sent by the bad guy and turned into a vampire. His transformation was perfectly aligned with the stories except he was out in the sun. Although he was wearing shades and the transformation wasn't complete," Ashley told them.

"Interesting," David said, looking at female Marlo. "Is he still a vampire?"

"No, after we defeated the bat, he went back to normal. Speaking of which I would like something to eat and my ranger senses are kicking into overdrive and making me even hungrier. If you would like we could finish it over dinner," Ashley finished.

"That's no problem," David catered to Ashley's need.

As they were on their way to the kitchen, Ashley had an idea. "Hey Marlo are you going to be a woman tomorrow?"

"Not during the daytime hours," female Marlo answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering as long as you're willing if you would go shopping with me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, sure. I could go with you," Marlo agreed. "Around the time of the full moon, my body maybe male during the daytime hours but I think like a girl if that makes any sense."

"Trust me it does. It some way it does," Ashley beamed.

"Good. Now let's go eat," Marlo suggested.

"Oh, by the way David my wedding is taking place on a different plant. More specifically the planet my fiancé is from," Ashley stated with her prize-winning smile.

David face changed just a little. Ashley knew if he was drinking anything right now her and Marlo would be drenched by now. All she could do was smile for now in some way she had gotten her revenge on David over his marriage by doing something similar to him.


	6. Music

**Prompt: **#23 Music

**Fandom Crossing:** Power Rangers/Back To The Future

**Characters: **Zack/Marty

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers or BTTF. Power Rangers belongs to Disney. BTTF belongs to Universal. I own only the plot.

As the former black ranger walked into the banquet hall, he heard the distinct sound of the Pinheads. A smile came across his face. He was actually going to working at the same charity event as one of his friends: Marty McFly. His friend was currently doing his version of "The Power of Love." It was his turn to rehearse next. No sooner had he stepped into the banquet hall, the band had finished.

"Hey Zackman! What's up?" Marty greeted with a toothy smile.

"Not much," Zack answered as reached out his hand to shake with Marty's. "Just next for rehearsal."

"Cool," Marty said. "Well, kick some major butt on the stage."

"Oh, you know, I will!" Zack bragged with a big smile on his face and turned to walk towards the stage.

Marty chuckled to himself. Both thought of how they became friends. Both had weird experiences they couldn't really talk about except for Zack. All he had to say was that he was from Angel Grove and it would end right there, but both had thing they couldn't explain to each other or the rest of the world, but it connected them. Marty was a former time traveler and Zack was a former power ranger.

Zack walked on stage and nodded to the DJ to start the song. He began going through the Hip Hopkido routine he choreographed for the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi. Marty watched in awe as one of his best friends in the industry danced on stage. Marty walked to over to the ice chest that had cold drinks in it and grabbed two waters. He quickly walked over to the stage and hand the cool water bottle to Zack after he jumped off the stage.

"Thanks, Marty" Zack stated. "How was I?"

"You were awesome," the older man answered. "You're going to blow them away this evening!"

"Great," Zack beamed.

Both men heard the girl scream, but didn't think anything of it until she almost football tackled Zack to the floor and almost busting both men's eardrum. Zack tried his best to pry the girl off with Marty's help, but neither could pull her off.

"Security!" Marty called. "We need some help. We got a crazed fan here!"

A few moments later, two tall men came and with the help of Marty pulled the petite blonde girl off Zack. The two security men took with them, but she didn't make it easy for them by kick her legs in all directions. They eventually got her out of the banquet room. Both men started to laugh. When Zack was able to speak again, he half-groaned, "Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me?"

"Are you asking fate again why the weird things happen to you?" the shorter man joked.

"Yeah, as always," Zack stated.

"It's because you and I are from weirdness central," Marty teased. "California!"

"That's right, my man. Weird things happen in California," Zack continued.

"So," Marty began to change the subject. "Now that I got you hear there is something I need to ask you."

"Shoot," Zack acquiesced.

"Well, we're getting ready to film a new video for our new single and the guys and I were wondering if you do the choreography for the video?" Marty inquired.

"Yeah, just give me the details. You know, director, what he plans on doing as far as a story line, and things like that," Zack answered.

"Cool, definitely," Marty said.

"Let's go sit down somewhere until they need us again," Zack suggested.

"Yeah, we need to go a place were its a little less heavy," Marty agreed.


	7. Death

**Summary:** Kat meets Connor MacLeod and finds out that she is immortal.

**Prompts: **# 26 Death

**Fandom Crossing: **Power Rangers/Highlander

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I do not own Highlander, Gregory Widen and a whole bunch of other people do. I only own the plot. This story is for entertainment only.

**Characters: **Katherine/Tommy/Connor MacLeod

* * *

"Kat!" her boyfriend and leader of the power ranger team called.

"Tommy," she said, softly as she embraced him.

He clasped her hand in his and began pulling her towards the exit. "Come with me."

"Why?" she inquired. Nothing seemed wrong.

"Remember that friend of my dad's who sells antiques that I was telling you about?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, he's in town and I want you to meet him!"

"Are you sure?" she inquired, unsure of the entire situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he told as he turned around and smiled at his Aussie sweetheart to reassure her.

As they walked into Tommy's white, immaculate house, Kat noticed nothing out of the ordinary. But then she felt something unfamiliar and…painful. She braced her stomach and leaned against the front door.

"Kat!" Tommy exclaimed as tried to help girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Then the pain was gone and heard someone walking down the stars. She looked up at the steps across. She saw an unfamiliar man, possibly Tommy's guest, walking down slowly done the steps. He was dress in jeans and a blue t-shirt with a beige trench coat and white Nikes. She directed her gaze at her face; he had light, golden brown hair with dark, lonely eyes, and tanned skin.

"…Kat! Kat!" Tommy worried voice cried out desperately. "Are you ok?"

She turned to him. "I'm fine. I just felt weird and had a sharp pain go through me, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, because we do this another time," he told her.

"I'm sure. Besides that is totally unnecessary," she reassured the long-haired leader and averted her gaze to the rug covered steps that Tommy's guest was sauntering down. The guest smirked, almost as if he was unconvinced or knew more than he should.

"What I think the lady means to say is that, I've already joined you," announced the guest.

Kat noticed as he walked that he had an air of confidence that was unknown to her. He reached out his head and she accepted it. "Hello…" he looked at Tommy to tell him who this young woman was.

"Oh, Kat, this is Russell Nash. Russell, this is my girlfriend Katherine Hillard," Tommy introduced, sheepishly.

She smiled at Tommy. She always found his forgetfulness annoying, but in times like this is it was adorable.

"Katherine," the older man finished.

"Hello, Mr. Nash," she greeted in her Australian accent.

"Call me Russell," he insisted in his worldly accent. Did she catch a hint of Scottish? "So I guess you're from Australia?"

"Yeah, I moved here over a year ago," she answered, sweetly.

"I went to Australia once," he stated. He eyes glazed over as if he was remembering a distant, sad memory.

"Was that when someone called you about a piece they wanted to sell you, Russell?" Tommy asked.

"Y-Yes, it was," Mr. Nash clarified and cleared his throat.

"Let's sit down," Tommy suggested as he walked into the living room leading the way.

Kat sat down on floral print chair while Tommy and Russell sat down at the basic blue couch next to her. But no sooner had Tommy sat down, he stood straight up. "Do you guys need anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I would like some tea," Kat requested as she smiled at Tommy.

"OK, what about you Russ?" Tommy inquired, averting his gaze to the other man.

The older man craned his neck and answered, "Coffee, black."

"Cool," Tommy said as he meandered towards the kitchen.

The guests' expression changed. It almost scared her. He grabbed her arm. "So, how long?"

_This guy is nuts_, she thought as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "What?"

"Don't play this game! I know you felt my presence when I was walking down the stairs, because I felt yours," he acknowledged.

"I still don't know what you are talking about," Kat replied, confused.

"When did you die?" The man seemed to be getting frustrated with her.

"I've never died!" she exclaimed. This guy wasn't nuts. He was beyond that! She just couldn't give a name for what he was.

"Yes, you did," he stated matter of factly. "You died, but came back, because you are an immortal."

"No, I'm not," she countered, furiously.

"Have you ever gotten injured and healed quicker than what would be deemed normal?" he queried and smirked.

"So, I'm a quick healer. Always have been," she retorted. Then she began to think of all the times she hurt her ankle and how they healed quick even for her. "But lately, I've been healing quicker," she added, slowly.

He nodded his head. "You're immortal whether you realize it or not. I had a feeling I needed to be here. When did you have a near death experience in your mind?"

She snorted. _I have those every day!_ she thought. But she thought about a time before she became a ranger. She almost died from hitting her head on the diving board in the Pan Global trials in Australia. They did say she was dead for while but was able to be brought back. No, this can't be happening! She can't be dead. "It happened at the Pan Global Trials in Australia. I hit my head on the diving board…"

The 'immortal' nodded his head again. "No!" she screamed, only loud enough for them to hear. "I can't be dead. I can't. There is no such thing as immortals. It's impossible."

"You live in Angel Grove watching those multi-colored heroes save the world from monsters day after day and you have the gall to say that," he said, exasperatedly.

He got her there. She is right in the thick of something extraordinary and she thinks this situation is impossible. She laughed. "You're right."

"You're lucky it was me that found you," he informed her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because there are others like us that would take advantage of a fledgling immortal and take their head without a second thought," he explained.

_What the hell_, Kat thought, _this guy is nuttier than squirrel poo, if he thinks that._ "Take my head. Why would they take my head?

"Because," he began, "it's a part of the game."

"Game, what game?" Kat inquired, perplexed again.

"There is a game," he started but heard the sound of Tommy coming back to join the room and didn't finish his thought. He dipped his head to signal Kat to not bring their current conversation back.

"So did you guys have fun without me?" Tommy grinned as he handed both of them the drinks they had asked for.

"You could say it was interesting," Kat enlightened her boyfriend as she took a sip of her tea. "He was telling me about a piece that he has at his shop that I might be interested in."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I was telling her about a broad sword I have in my possession," Russell continued before taking the plain white mug to his lips.

"Since when do you sell swords?" he directed the question at his old friend. "And since when have you been interested in them?" he directed at his girlfriend.

"Oh, did I forget to tell that I have a sword collection at home and left it with family because I couldn't take it with me," she covered.

"Well, Tommy, this is a rare exception. You see, I did not buy this one for my one collection. I bought it for a client of mine who decided to back out at the last minute," he lied.

"Oh," was all Tommy. Kat hoped that Tommy's famous forgetfulness will kick in and it would never be mentioned again.

Then a familiar six-toned beep interrupted the group. Tommy and Kat gave each other knowing glances.

"Excuse me for a moment, Russell. I'll be right back," Tommy declared as ran to the next room.

"I know you two will be leaving soon," Russell revealed. "I've heard that beep before and then Tommy rushed out of the house. I may be old, but I'm not stupid. So, how about this, we meet tomorrow after you get out of school and I'll tell you all that you need to know." He smiled and promptly stood up, walking towards the guest room.

**Next Day**

Kat sat down at table in the Youth Center waiting for 'Mr. Nash,' if that was his name, to show up. She tapped her fingers against the light blue table nervously. She wasn't paying attention to anything except the entrance. She just sat there to herself tapping on the table. Someone griped her shoulder and she shrieked.

"Sorry, Kat," came the voice of her goofy friend Rocky.

"That's all right. I wasn't paying attention. I'm meeting someone and they're late," she explained as her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Would that be him?" Rocky asked as he pointed to a trench coat and jeans clad man at the bar. "Because he was asking for you and that's why I came over."

"That would be him," she answered as he looked in her direction and grinned, lifting his eyebrows in an amusing manner. That cheeky bastard! She stood up and drifted towards the bar. She stopped right in front of him.

"Are you ready?" He beamed as he scrutinized her ensemble of a light pink t-shirt and jeans. "Your outfit is perfect for what I have planned for today that's if we get to it."

"OK," she simply said. Not sure if she should say anything else. "So, where are we going to do this at?"

"I don't know. Do you know of a place we could do this without being disturbed?" he inquired.

"Yes," she told him as she decided between a secluded area in the park or the abandoned warehouse district. "The abandoned warehouse district."

**At the Abandon Warehouse District**

"Perfect," he said as he stepped out of the car. He noticed some of the demolished buildings and figured that was the result of a ranger battle.

"So, where do we begin?" Kat voiced breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess I could start with my story," he responded. "My real name is not Russell Nash. That is just my current alias. I am really Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I was born in 1518 in the village of Glen Finnan on the shores of Loch Sheil and I cannot die."

She laughed which was unlike her. _Is that all? _she voiced in her head. "And neither can you," he added, ignoring her moment of rudeness.

"You see, I don't believe that," she notified, shaking her head.

Connor once again ignored her. He pulled out a small knife from one of pockets on his trench coat. "Forgive me of this, Kat, I usually abhor violence against women."

And before Kat knew it, she felt the hot, slicing pain cutting through her entire being before Connor jerked the knife out of her. Her shirt was already stained by the crimson liquid. She fell to the ground as more of the liquid leaked out of her making her weaker than ever before until she succumbed to darkness. Minutes later, she shot right up as she took in a deep gasping breath. She thought of what happened before she blacked out and thought it was a nightmare until she looked down at her ruined shirt that was tainted by her own blood. When she looked at her midriff, the skin where she was stabbed was unblemished.

"What just happened?!" she yelled as she got up and pummeled MacLeod with all the strength she had.

"You just died and came back," he stated, simply. _Could he at least be a little more sympathetic? _she thought. Not everyone has died and then come back to life as many times as he has. If he has at all. "This is not the first time you did that, but under the circumstances of your first death, you wouldn't have known."

"H-How?" she stammered.

"No one knows," Connor explained. "It just happens."

"Yesterday you mentioned something about a game and someone taking my head," she brought up.

"Oh, yes." Connor nodded his head as he remembered. "The Game. It only involves our kind. You must take the head of another immortal, gaining all their knowledge and life essence. In the end there can be only one."

"Why?" Kat inquired.

"Because whoever wins gets the prize," Connor said giving the tried and true explanation. "We don't really know what the prize is, but we have speculated that it could be another chance at mortality. As an immortal you can not die a natural death and even if you do die you come back. You will never age."

"And like any game it has rules. One is there can be only one. There can only two immortals fighting at one time. When you win a fight with another immortal, it's called the quickening. Immortals never fight on holy ground. If we do something disastrous could happen," he remarked.

"Like what?" Kat arched her eyebrows.

"Lets say that a couple of immortals fought on holy ground and Pompeii ceased to exist," Connor mused.

"Oh," Kat nodded her head and looked at the abandoned building before her. "That makes sense. What type of holy ground?"

"Any and all regardless of culture and religion," Connor mentioned. "None of us will break that rule."

"You mentioned yesterday that someone would take advantage of me being a fledgling immortal and take my head. What did you mean by that?" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to make sure.

"We'll in my case the guy knew I had the potential to be an immortal and asked the Fraser's if he could join them in the clan battle against my family. He killed me and as I was dying my first death, he was going to take my head, but my fellow clansmen pushed him away from me," he told her, despondently.

She looked at the older man, even though he only looked a few years older than her, and could only imagine what it would feel like to go through that and have it to be your last mortal memory for the last four centuries.

"And that's why I'm watching out for you to make sure nothing like that happens to you at least this early in the game for you. I want to make sure you can take care of yourself in your first century or two." he laughed a disconnected laugh.

"So you're not going to do that to me are you? Are you going to teach me then take my head?" she asked, concerned and with her guard going up.

"No, but I'm not saying that you and I will have to fight some where along the road. And one of us will walk away the victor."

Kat stayed silent.

"Let me go get you a sword from the car," Connor excused himself and walked to his car. He extracted a couple swords. As he walked back she got a better look, they were wooden, practice swords. She only knew because she has seen Tommy and the guys use them when they decided to have weapons practice.

"I know neither of us can get hurt badly, but it doesn't hurt to use these," he told her as he handed her one.

"Sword-fighting. I have to learn how to sword fight?" she asked in disbelief.

"How else do you expect to take someone else's head and survive the game? Stay on holy ground you entire immortal life?" Connor chastised.

"It's just. It seems wrong. I mean I feel…" she couldn't put what she felt in words without revealing too much.

"Trust me it's the right thing. If someone like the immortal that caused my first death were to win the game, it could mean the worst for all mankind," Connor illuminated to Kat.

_Ah, for the greater good is something I am familiar with, _she thought to herself. "So," she began with her ranger side kicking in. "What is legal in this type of fight?"

"Anything with a blade. Some basic self-defense. You have to watch out though: some immortals play dirty," he warned handing her the practice sword. He didn't have to elaborate for her. She already had an idea of how dirty an opponent could be.

"Are you ready to learn the basics?" Connor asked playfully.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kat learned the basic and proper techniques of sword-fighting. Connor believed that she was learning quicker than he had anticipated and it looked like she was having some fun. Hell, she had knocked him to the ground a few times.

"Lets stop for the day," Connor suggested between taking a much unneeded breath.

"Yeah, I have homework and a few other things to do," Kat agreed as she handed him back the practice sword.

"You're doing very well for a beginner. So, what is you fighting experience prior to this?" he asked.

"Um, well I do know some karate. Tommy taught me and I mix it with my ballet training," she answered.

"That's why you're so graceful." He smiled as his disjointed laugh escaped his lips.

"I know you can't be a part of the game while in high school, but you should still watch out and don't die unexpectedly in front of your friends. Tell them when you feel like it," Connor commented. "There is something I forgot to tell you. Immortals can not have children."

She felt everything drain from her. "What?!"

"I believe you heard me," he retorted.

"Well, there goes any form of a normal life," she snapped. "But does anything resemble normal in my life anymore," she said under her breath.

"Come on, if you ever get married, you can adopt or get a surrogate mother and besides don't shoot the messenger. Do you think I was happy when I heard that bit of information?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry. It's just this is sudden," she said as if she was convincing herself.

"I know. Imagine hearing this five years after you became immortal." He shot a serious expression her way.

"Thanks for everything. Will I ever see you again?" Kat asked.

"You're welcome." Connor began to search for a pen and paper in pockets of his coat until he finally found both. He scribbled something quickly onto the small piece of paper. Then handed it to Kat. "Here's my number. Call me when you can learn more. I'll be waiting. Until then, don't loose your head."

"Thanks, I will." Connor reached out and hugged the younger female immortal. "On both accounts. We can only hope nothing will happen while living in this city." She giggled.

"Yes, one can only hope," Connor concurred with his trademark laugh.

"And I'll give the call when that time comes," Kat vowed.

**After the audition**

She paced the floor deciding on whether or not to make the call now.

"Oh, what the hell," she decided as she picked up the phone and dialed Connor's European number.

After a few rings, a familiar voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Connor, it's Kat," said over the phone.

"Hey Kat."

"Well, I'm out of school, but I'll be moving to London soon, because I got accepted to a dance school."

"Congratulations! Well I guess that means, I'll be seeing you soon," he replied.

"Yeah, it does," Kat said. "I haven't had any trouble. Well that's not entirely true. I do live in Angel Grove," she joked.

He laughed. "Well see you went you get here and make all of us rooting for you proud while you are on stage. Look me up when you finally reach the British Isles."

They said their goodbyes. Kat put the phone back in the cradle and she finished packing.

**Meeting Connor After Arriving to London **

As she walked through the streets to meet Connor, she thought of everything she had been through to get to this point. She hadn't died once since she found out, but came close to it many times. She worried about what her friends would think if she told them, but most of all she worried about Tommy. Tommy wanted a family. She wanted it too and more than anything with him. She wanted than anything to be with Tommy for the rest of her life, but now she knew that all she could hope for was the rest of his life. She was glad to see Connor again. Maybe, just maybe he could help her find a way to tell the most important people in her life. She knew she was worrying too much, because her friends weren't the type of people to throw her away like yesterday's rubbish.

She sat down at a table at the pub that she had agreed to meet her mentor at. The pub reminded of some places back home in Australia. A woman walked up to Kat and asked, "What would you like, dear?"

"Oh, um, some coffee. I'm expecting some one to join me…," Then she felt it. The presence of another immortal. This time it wasn't as painful as the first time, but it wasn't something she could ignore at the same time.

"Miss?" the older woman posed.

"Oh, I'm expecting someone to join me soon. Just tell him where I'm at. He'll be wearing a trench coat," Kat repeated.

"Sure thing, miss. And you're coffee will be out in a few minutes," the waitress noted before walked away to help another customer or to work on some off the patrons orders.

Just as she turned back around, someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Expecting anyone?" the voice teased.

She spun around with a smile on her face and as she got to her feet she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course. Why else would I be here?"

He smiled a mischievous smile. "How's everything been going?"

"Great. I've just had a hard time trying telling my friends. More so Tommy," Kat said, dejectedly. "You would think of all the things we've been through together, I would be able to. But I can't. I managed not to die in front of them even though that's hard to do when you're a power ranger."

"Ah, so I was right when I eluded to the greater good, the beeping watches, and multi-colored heroes?" Smirking again as if had won the jackpot. "Living a secret life like I do, it's not hard to spot when someone doing the same."

"Well, you really convinced about the sword fighting thing. Ya know, think of it as making sure the world is safe even for another day," Kat added. "Even though there my friends and we share a colorful secret, I can't bring myself to tell them. I've lost sleep trying to tell them. I use to have to worry about my parents finding out I was a ranger. Now I'm afraid to tell them I can not die!"

"Well, who said it was going to be easy?" he raised the age old question at Kat.

"No one really, but it hasn't gotten since I became a well, you know. Forgive me for sounding like a child avoiding to curse, but I don't want to say the pr words to much. If you catch my drift," she rejoined by not looking at Connor. I would rather face Rita and Zed a million times than to face my friends."

"Let me guess you are afraid of Tommy's reaction. Don't worry the boy loves you and he would rather spend the rest of his natural life with you than to have kids. Besides he may won't to have kids, but he also knows from experience that you can give all the love you may have for the biological children you may want to have to a child who needs a home more," he stated knowingly.

"You're right. I forgot. Tommy was adopted," Kat remembered.

"Besides you could tell him that all that saving the world made you incapable of carrying children. He would understand," Connor added.

"Thanks Connor. This has been on my mind a lot lately. Who am I kidding, it became an important matter when I retired from ranger life. And trust me that was very recently."

"I can imagine. Your forethoughts aren't getting through school and saving the world and making sure no one finds out your secret. Now it's more adult matters plus nobody finding out you cannot die."

"Bingo," she voiced in agreement.

They were interrupted by the waitress who seemed a little harried now. "Hey Miss, here's your coffee. And what can I get you sir?"

"A Glen Morin on the rocks, please," he relayed to her politely.

"OK, sir," she said as she walked away again.

"So how's your sword fighting coming. If you've kept up with it at all?"

"I have actually. I surprised Tommy, because before I worked with you. I had only had practice sword fighting once or twice with Tommy. I almost beat him. He wondered why I got so good in a short span of time." She chuckled before she continued. " 'Cause you see, Tommy was really great with a sword compared to the rest of us. The only one who came close was Adam."

"I can imagine. I remember watching Tommy practice with a sword while he was moving up in his martial arts studies. I even fought him a couple times. He is quite good for his age. But you know as they say experience before youth."

"Connor, I never thought of you as one to brag!" she gasped from surprise.

"Well, it has been known to happen from time to time," he boasted with his thunderous staccato laughter filling the room.

"I see," she murmured with grin on her face. "So when I get as old as you are I will still have a sense of humor?"

"Hey, possibly, but unlike most people in your generation you have some of the experiences that rest of them don't have. It changed you before you were ready. You already have the disposition of someone who has been an immortal for over two centuries. The inclination to survive another day and loneliness. You do feel it because there are more people around you that are different than are the same."

"You're right, Connor," she affirmed as she looked into her purse filled with a very important memory and knew that everything was going to be fine as long as she kept her head.


End file.
